


a certain kind of light

by stardustandfantasies



Category: Padz and Friends (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustandfantasies/pseuds/stardustandfantasies
Summary: Alcohol and its effects.





	a certain kind of light

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in March 2016. I do not own PAF. "To Love Somebody" belongs to Bee Gees. Inspired by a piece from David Levithan's _The Lovers' Dictionary._

One drink, two drinks, and Galih’s usually gloomy countenance lightens up. A cheeky grin never leaves his face.

Three, and he chats with everyone like they’re best friends for life. He stops joking about popping Xanax and committing homicide and starts talking about things that people actually could laugh along at.

Four, and he’s the most popular person in the room. He likes everybody and everybody likes him—with the exception of Daniel. Daniel is not sure if Galih even remembers his presence anymore. He doesn’t like that, but then again, he doesn’t like not being the one on whom Galih lavishes his full, undivided attention.

Five, and Galih starts singing and dancing and dancing while singing. Not that he's a dreadful dancer, or an horrendous singer, not at all. On the contrary, he’s so good, more nimble and melodious than an irresponsible inebriate is allowed to be. But the fifth drink is a red flag signalling it's time to drag him home.

Six, and he’d fall into an abrupt, dramatic silence, like a blindingly bright neon light suddenly turned off. Then he’d start to bawl like a baby and pick up a fist-fight with anyone who dares give him a judgmental look while he weeps over the good ol’ days (to which Daniel thinks he doesn’t have the right, because he’s still _young_. Daniel doesn’t like to be reminded of his age). Finally, Galih would puke on whatever is nearest to him, which unfortunately often meant Daniel.

And so Daniel always watches Galih’s alcohol consumption—like he does tonight.

Galih has downed his fifth drink. Daniel lets him go through his singing-and-dancing-and-dancing-while-singing ritual, clapping when he wonderfully belts some fantastic high notes and cheering when he does a backflip and lands with a split (had Ganes witnessed that, he might want to conduct a research on the correlation between alcohol intake and body flexibility).

After Galih saluted his applauding audience, Daniel coaxes (read: pulls and pushes and drags) him away, out of the place.

Galih is reluctant at first—naturally he thrives on audience appreciation—but he’s in a spectacularly good mood, and by the time they’ve left the throngs of people, he takes Daniel’s hand and swings him into an impromptu waltz.

‘ _You don’t know what it’s like_ ,’ he croons, ‘ _baby, you don’t know what it’s like_ …’

‘ _To love somebody_ ,’ Daniel laughs and joins his partner in spite of himself, ‘ _to love somebody_ —’

Galih dips him and gives him a quick peck on the lips.

‘— _the way I love you_.’

 


End file.
